La lettre de Crimsonscale
C’est une quête immense qui se déroule en 3 parties: Arakas, Raven’s Dust, puis le dénouement s’effectue sur Arakas. Elle est très intéressante par l'XP qu'elle donne (principalement sur Arakas) et par certains des items offerts (comme l'amulette de renouveau si vous êtes lanceur de sorts). Mais si vous pensez renaître vous pouvez vous arrêter au Barde ou à la Bibliothèque au plus tard. ARAKAS Kilhiam au temple Allez au temple de Lighthaven et parlez avec Kilhiam. Elle vous donnera une lettre (double clic dans l’inventaire) qui dit ceci: "Chère ami(e), Vous trouverez cette lettre un peu bizarre, veuillez m’en excuser mais le problème est de la plus grande importance et avant que commence votre journée, je voudrais que vous compreniez parfaitement la situation dans laquelle nous avons été forcés d’entrer. Depuis ce jour, votre vie ne sera plus jamais la même. Je ne peux pas tout expliquer dans cette lettre, mais je vous recommande fortement d’aller voir celui que l’on nomme Efnisien. Il habite une petite maison située à l’est du temple de Lighthaven. Rencontrez-le et il vous expliquera ce que vous devez connaître." Efnisien et ses gardes Dirigez-vous vers la maison d’Efnisien située au nord-est de la banque de Lighthaven et montez à l'étage. Dès que vous cliquez sur lui, 3 assassins apparaissent. Tuez-les et cliquez sur Efnisien à nouveau. Dites "Gardes", "Assassins", "Olin Haad", "Siège de la ville", "Quelque chose", "Services", "Refusé", "Visite", "Lettre" et vous apprendrez à propos d’Olin Haad et du cœur de pierre. Efnisien mentionne également que vous devez parler avec Olin Haad et si vous voulez que ce dernier vous porte attention, donnez à ses gardes une raclée ou deux ! Le château d'Olin Haad Dites "Adieu", dirigez vous vers la grotte de Lighthaven (au sud de la fontaine) et trouvez le château d’Olin Haad (vers l'Est). Cliquez sur la porte du château et vous serez téléporté à l’intérieur. Suivez le tapis rouge et vous trouverez Olin Haad. Essayez de discuter avec lui. S’il refuse, repartez dehors et tuez environ 20 de ses gardes. Retournez lui parler. Dites "Chercher", "Combat" et vous serez téléporté dans une pièce avec 4 Gardes d’Elite d’Olin Haad. LAISSEZ-VOUS TUER ! Ils ne mourront qu’en essayant de vous tuer ! Vous serez re-téléporté (tout rouge, avec 5% de vos pv, mais vous ne serez PAS mort) aux côtés d’Olin Haad. A ce point de la quête, vous recevrez l’aura Colère des Anciens (Wrath of the ancients aura), un sort de protection permanent qui blesse de temps à autre vos ennemis. Continuez le dialogue avec Olin Haad, en disant : "Ils", "Haruspice", "Prophétie", "Graines", "Moi", "Nouvelle race", "Réponse" et vous apprendrez au sujet de la prophétie. Olin Haad mentionnera également que vous devez trouver Gunthar et le prévenir qu’il ne quittera pas Lighthaven en paix, jusqu’à ce qu’il ait rendu ce qu’il a promis. Frère Gunthar (sous sol du temple derrière le trône) Retournez au temple de Lighthaven et cliquez sur la porte derrière le trône. Vous serez téléporté dans la petite pièce. Descendez dans le donjon et trouvez Frère Gunthar. Dites-lui "Demandes", "Pierre", "Marchand", "Attendez", "Nécromancien", "Corrupteurs de Gluriurl", "Bataille des émanations", "Faucheurs de vie", "Dragons", "Complètement", "Theodore XIII", "Pierre du coeur" et vous apprendrez au sujet du culte de Gluriurl, du cœur de pierre, et de la vente de celui-ci à un marchand. Maintenant dites "Oui" afin d’accepter d’aider Gunthar à trouver le cœur. Dites "Regarder" et il vous dira de chercher à Windhowl. Vous recevrez également 1.000 pièces d’or et 10.000 xps. Continuez le dialogue en disant "Nomade" et vous parlera du signe du marchand. A Windhowl (Ethan, Urik, maison du Nomade) Dirigez vous vers Windhowl et cherchez la maison de la guilde des Marchands située à gauche du marchand d’armes. Trouvez Ethan, chef de la guilde des marchands et dites-lui "Nomade", "Raté", "Agressif", "Affaire", "Pierre du coeur" et il vous parlera un peu plus au sujet des marchands. Dès que vous lui avez parlé au sujet du cœur de pierre, il vous dira qu’il a un problème et qu’il ne peut plus perdre son temps avec vous. Dites "Difficile", "Taxes" et il vous parlera des dettes d’Urik le tailleur. Dites "Mercenaires", "Taches" et acceptez d’aider Ethan à récupérer l’argent qu’Urik lui doit. Retournez vers la maison d’Urik, située à l’ouest de la taverne de Windhowl. Montez à l'étage et dites-lui "Idiot", "Discuter", "Affaire". Il refusera de vous donner l’argent qu’il doit et appellera au renfort 3 voleurs. Mettez les au tapis et reparlez avec Urik. Il vous donnera alors 1.000 pièces d’or, l’argent de ses dettes. Retournez à la Guilde des Marchands et parlez de nouveau à Ethan. Cliquez sur lui, dites-lui "Argent" et il prendra son dû. Vous recevez quant à vous 40.000 xps. Dites "Nomade", "Leçon", "Suspecte", "Confrerie Obsidienne", "Aider" et il vous dira qu’il suspecte qu’Urik et le Nomade travaillent ensemble. Dites "Clefs" et il vous donnera un lot de clés qu’il a dérobé chez Urik. Il mentionnera également qu’une de ces clés ouvrirait peut-être la maison de Nomad. Dites "Demeure" et il vous indiquera où se situe celle-ci: quelque part au sud de la ville. Dirigez-vous vers le sud-ouest et cherchez la maison du Nomade. Elle est située à côté des remparts. Cliquez sur la porte, la clé disparaîtra et vous serez téléporté à l’intérieur de la maison. Montez au premier étage et ouvrez les 4 coffres. Dans un des coffres, vous trouverez une petite clé. Cliquez à nouveau sur le coffre et vous trouverez, cachées dans un double fond, 1.000 pièces d’or. Montez au deuxième étage et ouvrez les deux coffres. Dans l’un des deux, vous trouverez la lettre d’Owain. La lettre dit (double clic dans l’inventaire): "Cher Nomad, Nous avons finalement trouvé la grotte maudite que vous avez recherché tant d’années. La semaine dernière, j’ai envoyé une équipe afin de retrouver la relique que vous aviez demandé mais ils ne sont jamais revenus… J’en ai parlé avec Urik, et il me força à envoyer une deuxième équipe, dont seulement un seul de mes hommes est revenu, les bras rongés ! J’arrête. Vous ferez ce que vous voulez mais je n’envoie plus personne dans cette place damnée. J’attendrais au camp des Druides au nord-est d’Arakas dix jours. Si pour n’importe quelle raison, j’y apprends que vous amenez Urik avec vous, ou si vous ne venez pas, je partirais. Le commandant Owain au camp des druides d'Arakas Dirigez vous vers l’Ordre de la Nature (Camp des Druides d’Arakas) et trouvez Yrian Holenarbed situé dans une maison à l’est de Stonehenge. Parlez-lui et il vous demandera si vous êtes le voyageur envoyé par les vents afin de l’aider. Dites "Oui", "Etat", "Voyageur", "Malheurs", "Odeur", "Resistance", "Nomade" et vous apprendrez la disparition du Grand-père et la nausée causée par le Nomade. Continuez le dialogue en disant "Bâton", "Commandant" et vous apprendrez qu’il pourrait guérir cette nausée s’il avait le Sceptre de Solinae, mais Nomad a ordonné à son commandant de le prendre. Il soulignera également que les troupes du Nomade sont stationnées au sud-est du camp des Druides à proximité de la rivière. Dirigez-vous vers le sud-est, trouvez et tuez le commandant Owain et, si vous le voulez, ses serviteurs, les soldats d’Olin Haad. Attention: Le commandant Owain et ses soldats sont difficiles pour les bas niveaux. Trouvez un ami qui peut vous aider ou soyez sûr de transporter beaucoup de potions de guérison ! Une fois que le commandant Owain est mort, le sceptre de Solinae apparaît dans votre inventaire. Retrouvez Yrian Holenarbed et cliquez sur lui. Yrian prendra le Sceptre et vous recevrez 75.000 xps. Dites "Nomade" et il vous dira que le Nomade recherchait une crypte. Dites "Crypte" et il vous parlera d’une route menant au temple située à proximité d’un campement quelque part à l’ouest. Vous recevrez également l’anneau gardien de vitalité et la gemme de vitalité (Guardian Ring of Vitality et Gem of Vitality). Equipez-les. La gitane Dirigez-vous vers le campement de Gypsy (la gitane), situé au sud-est du pont allant en direction des grottes de la Vallée Maudite (Une fois passé les deux ponts de l’île aux orcs, tournez immédiatement à gauche puis dès que vous le pouvez dirigez vous vers le nord-ouest en longeant la bordure de la montagne). Trouvez Gypsy et parlez-lui. Dites "Voyageur", "Voyante", "Nomade" et elle vous dira qu’elle vous aidera à trouver le Nomade. Avant cela, elle vous posera quelques questions afin qu’elle s’harmonise avec votre aura. Répondez "Oui", "Oui", "Donneur de vie" et elle vous dira qu’il se trouve dans un ancien temple d’une divinité morte nommée Gluriurl. Ce temple se situe sur une île séparée de la terre ferme. Afin d’atteindre cette île, vous devez traverser une grotte se situant au nord. La crypte du nomade (le coeur et le sang de Gluriurl) Dirigez-vous vers le nord et trouvez la crypte du Nomade. Entrez-y et dirigez-vous vers le nord. Trouvez la sortie, sortez et vous arriverez sur une île avec des arbres morts. Dirigez-vous vers l’est jusqu’à ce que vous trouviez une grande maison. Entrez-y et continuez vers l’est afin d’atteindre l’entrée de la crypte. Entrez-y et continuez vers le nord jusqu’à l’autel. Vous y verrez cet autel, un portail et deux tourbillons. Le coeur de Gluriurl : Entrez dans celui situé à droite et vous arriverez à la tombe des Fallen. Cherchez la partie où se situent les guerriers Fallen, elle est située au nord de la crypte. Tuez-les jusqu’à ce qu’ils laissent tomber un cœur corrompu. (pas facile à petit niveau, faites vous aider) Ramassez-le et entrez alors dans le portail derrière eux. Vous serez téléporté de nouveau à côté de l’autel. Le sang de Gluriurl : Entrez maintenant dans le tourbillon de gauche et vous arriverez à la cave de la corruption. Allez vers l'ouest pour trouvez le puits portant l'inscription "içi repose le sang de Gluriurl" (regardez un plan), cliquez dessus et vous collecterez le sang de Gluriurl dans une bouteille (cette partie est difficile, être béni et rempli de potions est conseillé à bas level). Entrez enfin dans le portail et vous trouverez de nouveau à proximité de l’autel. Touchez l’autel et le cœur de Gluriurl commencera à battre, obligeant le portail à miroiter en retour. Plongez dedans et votre vision se brouillera pendant un court moment… Vous arriverez à la Crypte de la pierre noire. Allez vers le nord-ouest et vous trouverez une cage thoracique. Cliquez dessus et vous recevrez la pierre noire (Darkstone), le message suivant : "Une pierre sombre flotte dans les airs là où le cœur devrait être. Avec grands soins, vous prenez la pierre sombre et la remplacez par le cœur de Gluriurl". La voix de la Gitane résonne alors dans votre tête: du joueur ! Vous devriez venir me voir, j’ai quelque chose d’important à vous montrer !". Vous gagnez aussi 125K xp. Retour chez la gitane Retournez voir la Gitane et parlez-lui. Elle mentionnera qu’elle ressent la présence du coeur maléfique sur vous. Dites "Coeur maléfique", "Rêves", "Cadavre délabré", "Plan", "Sacrifice" et vous en apprendrez plus au sujet de la pierre noire maudite, les rêves étranges de la Gitane et votre nouvelle tâche. Vous devez rapporter la pierre noire au temple d’Arthek à Lighthaven. Dites "Quelque chose" et elle vous offrira (selon votre choix) : - Amulette de Renouveau et Gemme de Renouveau (indispensable aux lanceurs de sorts) (Amulet of Renewal and the Gem of Renewal) - Amulette de Régénération et Gemme de Régénération (Amulet of Regeneration and the Gem of Regeneration) - Carquois de stabilité (Trueshot's Quiver) Votre choix fait, la Gitane vous conseille de vous rendre rapidement au temple de LightHaven. Trouver et tuer le chef des brigand Gorlok Bloodaxe Rendez-vous au temple de Lighthaven (utilisez la gemme de téléportation). La porte menant à Frère Gunthar est verrouillée, vous recevez le message suivant : La porte est fermée mais il y a un message dessus: "du joueur, je vous prie de bien vouloir m’excuser de ne pas être là pour vous accueillir, mais j’avais quelque affaire urgente à régler. Si vous désirez me rencontrer, parlez aux prêtres du temple." Allez parler avec Frère Kiran. Il vous demandera si vous veniez voir le grand Prêtre Gunthar. Répondez "Oui" et il vous dira qu’il a été invité à une réunion avec le chef de son ordre, il semblait qu’il avait quelque sérieuse affaire à régler. Dites "Importante choses", "Maison du Bourgmestre" et il vous dira de le chercher dans un grand bâtiment situé à la fin de la rue partant vers le sud-est. Il vous mentionnera aussi de chercher Kirlor Dhul, si vous avez des doutes. Dirigez-vous vers la banque de Lighthaven et parlez avec Kirlor Dhul. Cliquez sur lui et il vous informera au sujet d'une certaine agitation qui a eu lieu dans la rue quelques instants plus tôt. Il vous dira aussi que quelqu’un a peut-être vu ce qui s’est passé. Sortez de la banque et cherchez une femme nommée Amelia. Cliquez sur elle et elle vous suppliera de ne pas la tuer car elle n’a rien vu. Dites "Tuez", "Eux" et elle vous dira que six hommes ont attaqué Gunthar. Dites "Brigands", "Ou" et elle vous dira qu’ils partaient vers le sud-ouest à partir du pont gobelin ouest, à l’extérieur de la ville. Dirigez-vous vers le pont de Lighthaven ouest, et continuez vers l’ouest jusqu’à ce que vous croisiez un chemin. Continuez sur le chemin vers le sud et vous arriverez au camp des brigands. Mettez au tapis les brigands et finalement Gorlok Bloodaxe. Une fois que vous l’aurez tué, le Grand Prêtre Gunthar sera libéré (il apparaîtra à vos côtés). Cliquez sur lui et il vous remerciera. Il vous demandera également si vous avez retrouvé la pierre. Répondez "Oui" et il vous demandera de vite ramener la pierre à Olin Haad. Vous serez également récompensé par 200.000 xp. Dirigez-vous vers le château d’Olin Haad. Cliquez sur ce dernier et dites "Nomade", "Gemme sombre", "Pierre du coeur", "Ment". Vous en apprendrez plus au sujet du cœur de pierre et vous serez téléporté à la librairie du château avec 3 gardes privés d’Olin Haad. Tuez-les et reparlez avec Olin Haad. Il vous enverra voir Gunthar le Grand Prêtre. Retour chez Gunthar au temple Retrouvez Gunthar au sous-sol du temple et dites-lui "Regarder", "Cacher", "Dieux", "Service", "Corps physique", "Sacrifiant", "Transferer", "Sceau", "Intention" et vous glanerez encore quelques informations au sujet du cœur de pierre. Il vous demandera aussi de rencontrer un ancien ami connu comme étant le Barde sans Nom (Nameless Bard). Il vous dira également que vous devez d’abord parler avec Tarnian situé à l’ouest du square de Lighthaven, plus précisément avec les Sentinelles d’Olin Haad. Tarnian Trouvez Tarnian et parlez avec. Il vous demandera si vous venez de la part de Gunthar. Répondez "Oui" puis dites "Gemme sombre", "Digne", "Gluriurl", "Crane", "Celui", "Fils", "Meurtre", "Fanatique", "Croit" et il vous donnera une tablette de pierre runique (Runed Stone Tablet ou RST). Dites "Raven's Dust" et il vous donnera des indications afin de trouver Antonian l’ermite. Il vous apprendra à utiliser la tablette de pierre runique (faites une macro avec la gemme). Antonian l'ermite Afin de parler à Antonian l’ermite, activez la tablette (RST). Il vous attend dans une maison à l'Est de la tablette d'Arakas. Si vous préférez marcher ....prenez le pont situé au nord-ouest et prenez la direction de Windhowl. A la première intersection, dirigez-vous vers l’ouest. Peu après, vous traverserez un pont. Après celui-ci, la route continue vers le nord. Dès que vous avez l’intersection qui se divise en deux branches (une vers le nord-est et l’autre vers le sud), continuez vers le nord-ouest et passez à travers quelques montagnes afin de trouver sa chaumière. Suivez les directions et vous trouverez Antonian l’ermite (il habite à l’ouest de la crypte). Les 5 nexus Cliquez sur Antonian et il vous demandera si vous avez la tablette de pierre runique de Tarnian. Répondez "Oui", puis "Tablette de pierre runique" et vous apprendrez que c’est une pierre de téléportation. Dites "Clin d'oeil", "Prières", "Ancestrale", "Index d'un nexus" et vous saurez que pour l’utiliser (pour gagner la tablette de Raven's Dust, mais vous devrez avoir fait l'accès RD au préalable), vous avez besoin d’activer les pierres de connexion. Dites "Lieu", "Emplacement" et il vous dira que vous pouvez à tout moment utiliser la tablette pour lui rendre visite (cliquer sur la tablette vous téléporte juste à l’ouest d’ Antonian l’ermite). Il deviendra aussi tellement englouti par ses recherches qu’il en oubliera jusqu’à votre présence. Cliquez à nouveau sur lui et dites "Oui". Antonian vous donnera les indications suivantes (voyez aussi la carte d'Arakas) : Nexus 1 Voyagez vers le nord au dessus du camp gobelin et cherchez la rivière jusqu’à ce que vous trouviez un pont la traversant. Prenez ce pont et longez la rivière vers l'Est jusqu’à un îlot. Il y a une pierre de connexion tout à l'Est sur cet îlot (attention c'est chaud...être béni est conseillé). Cliquez dessus et vous obtiendrez le message suivant: Vous placez la tablette de pierre runique sur la pierre de connexion. La pierre de connexion émet un rayon lumineux qui vient frapper la tablette. Vous reprenez la tablette de pierre runique. Nexus 2 Utilisez rapidement la tablette afin de retourner voir Antonian l’ermite. Cliquez sur lui, dites "Oui" et il vous donnera la direction de la 2e pierre de connexion (située sur l'île aux kraaniens) : Prenez la route vers le sud et continuez vers le sud-ouest à la première intersection. Peu après, la route tourne vers l’ouest, vous arriverez à un nouveau croisement. Continuez vers le nord, puis vers le nord-ouest et prenez le pont. Une fois traversé, continuez vers le nord et vous trouverez une autre pierre de connexion. Suivez les directions et trouvez la 2e pierre de connexion (située au nord une fois le pont des kraanians franchi). Cliquez dessus et vous aurez à nouveau le message. Nexus 3 Maintenant, utilisez la tablette afin de retourner voir Antonian l’ermite. Cliquez sur lui, dites "Oui" et il vous donnera la direction de la 3e pierre de connexion: Prenez la route du sud et continuez vers le sud-ouest à la première intersection. Peu après, la route se dirige vers l’ouest, vous arrivez à un nouveau croisement. Continuez vers le sud-ouest jusqu’à ce que vous passiez un pont, puis continuez vers le sud dans la vallée afin de trouver une autre pierre de connexion. Suivez les directions et trouvez la 3e pierre de connexion (située au nord des montagnes de la ville des voleurs). Cliquez dessus pour le message. Nexus 4 Maintenant, utilisez la tablette afin de retourner voir Antonian l’ermite. Cliquez sur lui, dites "Oui" et il vous donnera la direction de la 4e pierre de connexion: Suivez la route du sud et continuez vers le sud-ouest à la première intersection. Peu après, la route continue vers l’ouest, vous arrivez à un nouveau croisement. Continuez vers le nord puis vers le nord-ouest en traversant le pont après. Une fois traversé, suivez la rivière vers l’ouest jusqu’à rencontrer l’océan. Vous trouverez une pierre de connexion à côté du rivage. Suivez les directions et trouvez la 4e pierre de connexion (lieu: allez vers l’ouest à partir du pont kraanian jusqu’à rencontrer l’océan, continuez légèrement au sud). Cliquez dessus pour le message. Nexus 5 Maintenant, utilisez la tablette afin de retourner voir Antonian l’ermite. Cliquez sur lui, dites "Oui" et il vous donnera la direction de la 5e pierre de connexion : "Je n’ai pas de directions particulières pour cette pierre de connexion, mais je vous conseillerai d’aller vers le point situé au maximum vers le sud de cette île". Avec ceci, vous devriez la trouver seul(e). Suivez les directions et trouvez la 5e pierre de connexion (située au sud de la cave aux brigands, en face de l’océan). Cliquez dessus et vous obtiendrez le message à nouveau. Pour la dernière fois, utilisez la tablette de pierre runique et retournez voir Antonian l’ermite. Il vous dira que vous avez trouvé toutes les pierres de connexion qu’il connaissait. Notez que vous devez être au minimum niveau 25 pour pouvoir utiliser la tablette de pierre runique vers Raven's Dust. Remarque : Vous pouvez enchaîner les cinq pierres de connexion sans retourner voir Antonian entre deux. Vous devez cependant y aller avant la première et après la dernière. PNJ impliqués: Kilhiam, Efnisien, Olin Haad, Grand Prêtre Gunthar, chef de Guilde Ethan, Urik le tailleur, Yrian Holenarbed, Gypsy, Frère Kiran, Kirlor Dhul, Amelia, Tarnian, l'ermite Antonian Mini-boss impliqués: Assassin, Olin Haad Elite Guard, Thieve, Commandant Owen, Gorlok Bloodaxe, Olin Haad Private Guard Récompenses acquises durant la partie «Arakas» de la quête: Colère des anciens (Wrath of the Ancients aura), Anneau de Vitalité (0 stats) et Gemme de Vitalité, Amulette of Renouveau et Gemme of Renouveau (0 stats) ou Amulette de Régénération et Gemme of Régénération (0 stats) ou Trueshot's Quiver (110 Dex, 20 For), Runed Stone Tablet, 2.000 pièces d’or, 450.000 xps Raven's Dust Une fois que vous avez complété la quête (bonne ou mauvaise) d’accès à Raven’s Dust, retournez voir Antonian l’ermite et cliquez dessus. Il vous demandera si vous désirez connaître plus de directions pour les pierres de connexion. Répondez "Oui" et il vous dira que vous avez trouvé toutes les pierres de connexion d’Arakas. Il vous dira également que vous devez retrouver son ami habitant la ville de Silversky. Vous recevrez 250.000 xps. Continuez le dialogue en disant "Scribe", "Celui" et il vous parlera du Barde sans Nom. Le barde sans nom Rendez-vous à votre sanctuaire au temple de Silversky (ou utilisez la tablette de pierre runique. La tablette de pierre runique vous téléportera à l’est du lac tarentules. Ensuite dirigez-vous vers le temple de Silversky au Sud). Parlez alors à Scholar Aquinos. Dites "Visite", "Lieu", "Ou" et il vous dira où habite le Barde sans Nom. Les informations sont : Le Barde sans Nom vit au fond d’une caverne loin vers l’ouest. Prenez la route qui quitte la ville et allez vers le nord-ouest. A la seconde intersection, celle où la route se divise vers le nord et vers le nord-ouest, prenez vers le nord-ouest. Continuez sur cette route jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’achève, puis continuez vers l’ouest jusqu’à rencontrer la rangée de montagnes. L’entrée de la grotte se trouve à proximité. Continuez vers Grott et à la première intersection une fois que vous avez passé le repère de Grott, allez vers l’ouest. Passez le repaire de Quardros le Borgne et continuez vers l’ouest. Vous arriverez en face d’une rangée de montagnes. Vous y trouverez l’entrée de la grotte. Trouvez le Barde sans Nom (il a le skin d’une atrocité) et parlez-lui. Dites "Punirrrr", "Abysses", "restes" et il vous dira : dans un arbre, vous trouverez la sagesse, dans une fontaine, la connaissance. Où la sagesse et la connaissance fusionnent, la réponse que vous cherchez émergera. Descendez par le passage situé proche du Barde sans Nom menant vers le sud-est et trouvez l’arbre de sagesse (tree of wishdom). Cliquez dessus et vous obtiendrez une Branche de Sagesse. Maintenant, retournez et allez par le passage menant vers le nord-ouest à partir du Barde et trouvez la fontaine de connaissance (fountain of Knowledge). Cliquez sur la fontaine et vous utiliserez la Branche de sagesse afin de mettre en mouvement les Eaux de la Connaissance. Devant vos yeux ébahis, l’eau tourbillonne et forme un mot: ETHERE. Vous recevez 300.000 xps. Retournez voir le Barde sans Nom et parlez-lui. Il vous dira que vous avez trouvé le mot de pouvoir ouvrant les grandes portes du repaire du Diable. Elles sont situées à proximité du point le plus au nord de cette terre. Afin de l’atteindre, vous devrez traverser des zones de ténèbres. Soyez certain que si les Eaux de la Connaissance ne vous ont pas donné toutes les informations que vous recherchiez, celui qui réside près de ces portes pourra sûrement. Il vous dira aussi que c’est votre malédiction. Dites "Malédiction" et il vous dira qu’il fût choisi un jour aussi et maudit également et qu’un jour, nous serions vengés. Les 4 vicaires et le dragon Crimsonscale Dirigez vous vers la grotte (the Broken One cave), connue sous le nom de cave aux squelettes ou cave de l'aveugle (au Nord de l'île). Entrez-y, dirigez vous vers l’ouest puis le nord et continuez jusqu’à ce que vous atteigniiez une sortie (l’ancienne sortie de la Forêt du Non-retour). Sortez et continuez vers le nord-ouest dans le cimetière, jusqu’à ce que vous rencontriez un PNJ nommé "un gardien". Cliquez sur lui et il vous dira que le mausolée situé derrière mène au sanctuaire de l’ancien Dieu de la Corruption, Gluriurl. Il vous dira également que seulement celui qui connaît le mot de pouvoir est autorisé à rentrer. Dites "Mot de pouvoir", "Ethéré" et il vous préviendra que le mausolée est un endroit dangereux. Dites "Oui" et vous entrerez dans le mausolée. A l’intérieur du mausolée vous devez tuer les 4 Vicaires et récupérer leurs clés en cristal. Dirigez-vous vers le nord-est jusqu’à ce que vous atteigniiez une grande pièce. Continuez alors vers le sud-est et tuez le Vicaire Kervian. Prenez la clé de cristal violette et dirigez-vous vers le nord-ouest. A la première grande pièce, continuez nord-ouest jusqu’à atteindre une autre grande pièce Dirigez-vous vers le nord-est et allez vers le nord-est le plus possible. A la fin de la route, continuez sur le chemin en direction du nord-ouest. Trouvez et tuez Vicaire Ramiel. Récupérez la clé de cristal verte. Dirigez-vous vers le nord-ouest et suivez le chemin qui continue vers le sud-ouest. Continuez vers le sud-ouest et comptez les routes que vous rencontrerez qui se dirigent vers le sud-est. Suivez la 4e route allant vers le sud-est que vous rencontrerez et vous trouverez Vicaire Vharnes. Tuez-le et vous obtiendrez la clé de cristal bleue. Retournez en arrière vers le nord-ouest et tournez vers le nord-est. A la première intersection, continuez vers le nord-ouest puis vers le sud-est. Continuez vers le sud-est jusqu’à ce que vous rencontriez une route allant vers le nord-ouest. Continuez vers le nord-ouest et vous trouverez un portail. Partez vers le nord-ouest à partir du portail et vous trouverez Vicaire Ashgoth. Tuez-le et vous recevrez la clé de cristal rouge. Après avoir tué les 4 vicaires, revenez vers le portail et sautez dedans. Suivez les tapis rouge et vous rencontrerez Crimsonscale, le dragon. Parlez-lui et dites "Lettre", "Commencement", "Elu", "Justice", "Vents", "Bataille des emanations", "Olin Haad", "Fasciné", "Changé de camp", "Conseil des huit" et vous apprendrez au sujet des plans machiavéliques d’Olin Haad au sujet du Conseil des Huit. Crimsonscale vous demandra votre aide. Répondez "Aide" puis dites "Empecher", "Grande Librairie" et il vous donnera le nom du lieu où se situe la Grande Librairie. Dites "Quelque chose" et il vous donnera une fiole de sang de dragon (Vial of Dragon Blood). Attention : Le bracelet de flammes et la gemme de flammes (Armlet of Flames et Gem of Flames) sont supprimés sur NMS !! La grande librairie Dirigez-vous vers la Grande Librairie (située à l’est de l’entrée de la crypte de Raven’s Dust), allez au 3e étage et parlez avec le Conservateur (Custodian). Dites "Barbares", "Incultes", "Rite de Passage" et il vous donnera une énigme afin que vous lui prouviez que vous n’êtes pas ignorant. La voici: "Dos" "vaneslae" "navidal", "Kadrim" "lok" "ungrim" "dok", "Somalina" "oundi" "inesora", "Tharrgra" "nethdrovar". Si vous pouvez me dire ce que cela signifie, non seulement je vous concéderai l’accès au dernier étage mais je serai en plus gentil avec vous. Voici un indice: vous serez incapable de résoudre cette énigme si vous n’allez pas visiter le sous-sol de la Librairie. Dirigez-vous vers les sous-sols où les 4 savants résident. Parlez-leur. Au savant disant "language of the Elves" (Pièce au nord-ouest), dites "Dos vaneslae navidal". Il répondra: "Pour regarder quelqu'un". Au savant disant "language of the Dwarves" (Pièce au sud-ouest), dites "Kadrim lok ungrim dok". Il répondra: "Il suffit d'avoir des yeux". Au savant disant "language of Faeries", (Pièce au nord-est), dites "Somalina Oundi Inesora". Il répondra: "Pour reconnaitre sa propre ignorance". Au savant disant "language of Dragons" (Pièce au sud-est), dites "Tharrgra nethdrovar". Il répondra: "Il faut ouvrir ses yeux". Retournez au 3e étage et reparlez avec Custodian. Dites "Oui", "Pour regarder quelqu'un", "Il suffit d'avoir des yeux", "Pour reconnaitre sa propre ignorance", "Il faut ouvrir ses yeux" et vous obtenez l’accès complet à la librairie. Dites "Acces", "Oui" et vous serez téléporté au 4e étage. Parlez à un des libraires. Dites "Oui", "Echange de l'essence", "Corps materiel", "Ogrimar", "Lothar le just", "Abandonna", "Elvenweave", "Coeur" et vous réaliserez que Olin Haad tente de ramener Gluriurl à la vie. Vous recevez 500.000 xps. Parlez aux deux autres libraires et écoutez-les. L’un vous parlera de la pierre noire et l’autre du «Harbringer». Dirigez vous vers le château d’Olin Haad. Retour chez Olin Haad dans son château Parlez à Olin Haad, dites "Defi" et vous serez téléporté dans une petite pièce avec Olin Haad. Il vous attaquera et comme vous ne pouvez pas le tuer, laissez le vous massacrer mais juste avant le coup final, vous serez téléporté de retour au château. Dites "Invincible", "Heros", "Insidieuse voix", "Restes" et vous saurez tout sur la résurrection de Gluriurl. Retour chez Gunthar au temple Retournez voir Gunthar et parlez-lui. Dites "Benediction d' Artherk", "Âmes", "Stopper", "Débarrasser", "Faucheur", "Illusion", "Recemment", "Trompais", "Coeur d' Artherk", "Efnisien" et vous apprendrez au sujet du Caledbolg, qui est gardé en sécurité en un lieu saint dans la partie sud-est du désert de Raven’s Dust. Il vous dira également que vous devez aller voir Efnisien. Retour chez Efnisien (1er étage de la maison au nord de la banque) Allez voir Efnisien et dites-lui "Service", "Entrée" et il vous dira que l’entrée est située dans la pièce située derrière la porte verrouillée (servez-vous des escaliers de cette pièce). Mais Olin Haad a trouvé un moyen alternatif pour y rentrer et il est à l’intérieur du temple maintenant. Il ne vous servira à rien d’entrer puisque vous ne pouvez pas le battre sans une arme spéciale (Caledbolg, l’arme enchantée). La Caledbog (crype du désert RD) Vous devez trouver la Caledbolg. Allez dans le désert de Raven’s Dust et dirigez vous vers le sud jusqu’à ce que vos atteignez une nouvelle rangée de montagnes. Cherchez l’entrée de la crypte à l'Est. En face de celle-ci se situe le gardien de la porte nommé Ramirgo. Parlez-lui et dites "Gardien", "Entre" et il vous téléportera à l’intérieur. Suivez le mur du donjon et tuez les 3 démons Terror Demon, Chaos Demon et Darkness Demon. Maintenant dirigez-vous vers le milieu du donjon où vous trouverez 3 portails. Entrez dans l’un des trois et vous arriverez dans une petite pièce. Cliquez sur Lothar et vous recevrez la Caledbolg. Remarque: Il n’y a pas de directions précises pour les nexus. Regardez la carte afin de les trouver. Une fois que vous avez placé la tablette de pierre runique sur touts les nexus, retournez voir Antonian l’ermite afin d’activer votre tablette de pierre runique. PNJ impliqués: ermite Antonian, Barde sans Nom, un gardien, Crimsonscale, Custodian, The 4 Scholars, The 3 Librarians, Olin Haad, Grand Prêtre Gunthar, Efnisien, Ramirgo, Lothar Mini-boss impliqués: Vicar Asgoth, Vicar Kervian, Vicar Vharmes, Vicar Ramiel, Terror Demon, Chaos Demon, Darkness Demon Récompenses acquises durant la partie «Raven’s Dust» de la quête: Vial of Dragon Blood, 1.050.000 xps Retour sur Arakas Maintenant que vous avez la Caledbolg, retournez voir Efnisien. Cliquez sur lui et il déverrouillera la porte du rez-de chaussée. Descendez au sous-sol et entrez dans le Temple Sacré de Lothar. Les 5 cristaux Dirigez-vous vers le nord, vers le centre du temple et vous verrez un Draconis nommé Gardien Draconis Draconis Guardian) Il est encore vivant alors parlez avec. Il vous demandera si vous venez de la part d’Efnisien. Répondez "Oui", "Draconis", "Prophetie", "Stop", "chambre Buriale" et vous en apprendrez plus au sujet de la prophétie. Il vous dira également que vous devez pénétrer à l’intérieur du portail derrière lui afin de stopper Olin Haad. Le portail comporte 5 ouvertures correspondant à 5 cristaux. Afin de pouvoir activer le portail, vous devez trouver ces 5 cristaux: un rouge, un jaune, un bleu, un vert et un violet. Regardez la carte pour voir où sont situés les 5 épreuves. Pour le cristal bleu, vous entrerez dans un labyrinthe dont les murs sont invisibles. Suivez les flèches afin de sortir du labyrinthe, ouvrez le coffre (chest) et prenez le cristal. Rentrez dans le portail et vous arriverez juste à l’entrée du labyrinthe. Pour le cristal jaune, vous devez tuer des Kraanians Stompers jusqu’à ce qu’ils laissent tomber un cristal. Une fois un cristal au sol, ramassez le. Puis poursuivez... Pour le cristal vert, vous devez arriver au bout d’un grand labyrinthe. Vous arriverez à un coffre. Ouvrez-le (2 fois) et prenez le cristal vert. Rentrez dans le portail et vous arriverez à l’entrée de ce labyrinthe. Pour le cristal rouge, suivez le corridor et entrez dans le portail au sol. Vous arriverez dans un labyrinthe de portails. Faites votre bonhomme de chemin jusqu’au coffre et prenez le cristal. Entrez dans le portail et vous arriverez à côté du portail du 1er étage. Légende de la carte ci-contre : S : Start (départ) ; Follow the numbers (suivez les numéros). Pour le cristal violet, vous devez fouiller 7 coffres différents. Le cristal est placé aléatoirement pour chaque joueur. Trouvez-le et revenez au centre du temple. Mort de Gluriurl Entrez dans le portail situé derrière Draconis Guardian et vous arriverez dans le tombeau. Allez vers le sud-est et vous rencontrerez Olin Haad. Equipez-vous de la Caledbolg et attaquez-le. Il mentionnera que le rituel est complet. Dès que vous l’avez tué, Gluriurl, Dieu de la Corruption, apparaîtra. Un message avec des lettres bleues apparaîtra pour tous les joueurs: "Le ciel devient sombre soudainement… (The sky darkens suddenly...)" Attaquez Gluriurl et tuez-le (n’oubliez pas de retirer rapidement la Caledbolg). Une fois tué, un autre message apparaîtra: La voix de Gypsy résonne dans votre tête: «Vous avez mis en défaite le Dieu de la Corruption ! S’il vous plaît, venez me voir dès que vous en avez l’occasion, car je veux vous remercier personnellement pour tout ce que vous avez fait». Les lettres bleues, encore une fois pour tous les joueurs: "Le sol tremble violemment pendant quelques secondes… (The ground shakes violently for a few seconds)" Maintenant, retournez voir Gypsy pour votre récompense. Dites "Fourth coming", "Respectful guardians" et vous serez récompensé d’une amulette de rajeunissement, d’une gemme de rajeunissement, d’une amulette de réapprovisionnement, d’une gemme de réapprovisionnement et d’un carquois de stabilité (Amulet of Rejuvenation, Gem of Rejuvenation, Amulet of Replenishment, Gem of Replenishment, Quiver of Stability). Remarque : Après avoir tué Gluriurl, si vous parlez à Efnisien, il vous débarrassera de la pierre noire. PNJ impliqués: Efnisien, Draconis Guardian, Gypsy Mini-boss impliqués: Olin Haad, Gluriurl Récompenses acquises durant la dernière partie de la quête: Amulette de Rajeunissement, Gemme de Rajeunissement, Amulette de Réapprovisionnement, Gemme de Réapprovisionnement (0 stats), Carquois de Stabilité (220 Dex, 30 For) (Amulet of Rejuvenation, Gem of Rejuvenation, Amulet of Replenishment, Gem of Replenishment, Quiver of Stability).